


i'm coming home

by akaparalian



Series: From Tumblr [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so they’ve only kind of done this before and Jaime’s kind of confused…</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a livestream by the wondrous nightwank (@Tumblr). Please don't hurt me, I've never really written porn before.

Okay, so they’ve only kind of done this before and Jaime’s kind of confused but at the same time he doesn’t feel like he needs to be confused; something is telling him ( _oh god he hopes it’s not Khaji he really really hopes Khaji is not watching this GO AWAY KHAJI-DA_ ) that there’s basically no point in being confused and something else is telling him there are way, way better things to be focusing on right now than some vague confusion.

“ _So_  good to have you back,” Bart mumbles as they shuffle in the general direction of the bed; they’ve so far hit a few walls along the way, but neither of them can really focus long enough on the matter of navigation to do much better. “Missed you.”

  
“I know,” Jaime breathes back into the air between where they’re kissing again and again and again, somewhere between frenzied reunion and almost-lazy familiarity, “I  _know_.” Then, an afterthought between sweeping his tongue through Bart’s mouth and leaning down to fervidly kiss along his jawline, “Sorry about your head.”  
  
Bart huffs out a laugh, shoving backwards a little to keep them moving. “‘sfine,” he hums, leaning his head back a little, an invitation which Jaime gladly accepts to nibble lightly down his neck and to his collarbone - it, and all Bart’s other bones, still stick out a little more than Jaime’s comfortable with, but it’s better than when he first arrived - and suck at the hollow of his neck. “I don’t even have a bruise. Stasis is good for something, I guess.”  
  
“Must’ve been hard being still that long,” Jaime snorts, taking a step backward as he trails his way back up to Bart’s lips - God, he’s  _missed_  this. Not only this, of course, though this is certainly among the top five; he missed Bart, and he missed being able to even act on missing Bart. Moping’s a lot harder when you can’t even _physically_  mope.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, wise guy,” Bart grumbles and they  _finally_  reach the bed, tumbling backward all at once. Bart cries out a little at the sudden fall and Jaime catches him, rolls him around and just looks down at him for a second.  
  
Yeah, okay, he  _really_  missed this. A lot.  
  
“You just gonna stand there?” Bart says petulantly, and Jaime snorts. Impluse, Impatient, it’s all the same.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on,” Jaime mutters with a roll of his eyes, which only intensifies with Bart’s giggled “too late”. He slowly - teasing Bart is no fun unless you do it  _slowly_  - messes with Bart’s suit until what little of it remains on his person is on the floor, takes it in, repeats with - wait, never mind.   
  
“You went commando?” he says incredulously, looking down with one eyebrow raised. “ _Dude_.”  
  
“I had high hopes,” Bart says easily. “So sue me.”  
Jaime mutters and rolls his eyes, but nevertheless he keeps going, because - yeah, okay, he missed specifically  _this_ , too. Tried to keep it on the down-low, because the Reach Ambassador knowing that, at night, when his body was asleep but he was still trapped in the sort of weird limbo being on-mode entailed, he thought about Bart and nakedness was not on his top-ten list for Ways to Spend My Mental Captivity.   
  
 _Whatever,_  he thinks absentmindedly as he nuzzles the base of Bart’s cock. There are better things to think about right now - he’s pretty sure that’s the point of this endeavor, for the both of them. They both kinda need to forget everything that’s gone wrong recently and realize how much they missed each other, or - something. God, he’s a sap. Anyway, better things to think about - like the high-pitched whine that’s coming out of Bart’s mouth.  
  
“Are you  _speed-moaning_?” he asks incredulously, his lips lightly brushing Bart’s shaft as he speaks (the whine gets even higher, he notes). Bart doesn’t respond other than to run a hand through Jaime’s hair and attempt to tug at it insistently; it’s a little too short to be effective, but he gets his point across. “Demanding,” Jaime tsks, huffing air out lightly and how much higher can that whine get before it surpasses human hearing, he wonders?  
  
Answer: not much, because within seconds of Jaime’s lips actually closing around Bart the whining stops, and yet when he looks up, Bart’s mouth is still open as he pants up to the ceiling. He smirks, just a little bit - okay, maybe a lot, and he keeps going, sucking lightly at first and then a little harder when Bart makes a strangled noise and attempts to grip his hair again. He really,  _really_ fucking missed this.  
  
He sort of loses track of time after that - at one point Bart definitely yanks him off and up, panting in his ear, “Close, not yet,” which somehow he understands despite the lack of a proper sentence, and at one point they get to where they are now, which is rutting into each other and kissing, in between mumbling sweet things at each other, but it all sort of - he’s tired and it’s been a long time and it all starts to blur into a giant, warm mess of all-too-familiar sweat and happiness.   
  
“You ready yet?” Bart finally says, and Jaime snorts at him - impatient, impatient, impatient - but also nods, because yeah, he’s been ready for a while (the sappy part of him pipes up “since the exact moment you went on-mode”, but he mostly ignore it) and he tightens his hand and-  
  
They sigh into each other, holding tense for a moment before collapsing into a puddle of “ _jesus christ i’m glad you’re back/i’m glad i’m back/i’m glad_.” Jaime has enough remaining willpower to roll them over in hopes of avoiding the inevitable wet spot, but not much else. Bart’s already nodding off, mumbling something incoherent as he curls up in Jaime’s negative space. He’s pretty much a limpet in terms of wrapping-around-people ability, but, okay, Jaime doesn’t actually mind. Much.  
  
“Night, cariño,” he whispers, and Bart mutters one last indeterminate affection and then he’s completely gone, and Jaime grins sleepily into the top of his head. His last thought as he drifts off into post-coital sleep and the smell of Bart’s hair is  _I’m really glad I’m back_.


End file.
